


Unspoken

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric takes a chance to say something before he loses the chance to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



The end comes sooner than any of them expect, least of all Varric. He finds her in the armory.

“Seeker -”

“Varric, can it wait?” She tightens the straps of her shield before shouldering it. “We should be out there already -”

He reaches for her arm. “No, it can’t. Look, in case we don’t… in case we don’t make it,” he says, voice low, “I just had to tell you… I -”

“Varric!” Wren’s head pokes through the door. “We _have_ to go!”

“Two seconds!” he snaps back, and Cassandra raises an eyebrow.

“No! _Now!_ ”

Muttering under his breath, he lets go, reaching for Bianca.

Cassandra sighs. “Varric, what is it?”

He looks up at her through tired eyes. “If we don’t make it, I want you to know that I love you and I have done for a long time now, and fighting _beside_ you was a lot more fun than fighting _against_ you.” He manages a wry smile. “So… there’s that.”

Wren’s scream breaks through the moment. _“Varric!”_

He takes her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “See you in the field, Seeker.” And then he is gone, swearing at the Inquisitor and leaving a very confused Cassandra staring at her gloved hand.

The Iron Bull pokes his head around the door. “Hey, Cassandra. Rear guard’s ready. Good to go?”

She starts at his voice. “Ah – yes. Yes, let us go.”

*

Wren prevails, but there is always a cost. As she twists the Breach, the companions count the losses.

Cassandra lies perfectly still in Bull’s arms, too still – not even Varric, master of a thousand words, could ever describe it as sleeping. 

“Seeker… oh, Seeker…” He takes her hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“Varric – Cole, you have to tell him… tell him -” Cole’s voice mimics Cassandra’s voice, and Varric’s breath catches in his throat as he stares at the woman. “Tell him I love him – tell him I am sorry and that I love him – it hurts, Maker forgive me, it _hurts_ -”

His fingers tighten around hers. “Cassandra…”

“I should have told him long ago – forgive me, Varric, I was a fool -”

“It’s alright,” he whispers, brushing her hair gently. “It’s alright. I’m here, Seeker. I’m here -”

Cole’s voice catches. “Varric – the greatest of your stories was the one you never told – of your honesty and loyalty, and of your – of your – _ah!_ ”

He shakes his head, the tears already falling. “No,” he breathes, “no, please… come back. Come back to me.”

“Cole, please – it hurts, I cannot – I cannot breathe, _please_ – Varric, help me -”

“Cassandra, please -” He cradles her face in his hands, forehead against hers. “Come back.”

Cole lunges forward suddenly, hands on Varric’s shoulders. “Varric,” he whispers, “ _help_ her.”

The dwarf’s eyes widen, the realisation that the boy’s recital had not been memory a terrifying one. She was alive, but dying. “SPARKLER!” he yells, scooping the woman from Bull’s arms. “SPARKLER! GET OVER HERE!”

“You stubborn, stupid, wonderful woman,” mutters Dorian, pushing up his sleeves and holding a hand over her chest. “Hold on, Cassandra. We’re here with you.”

“Hey, come on, Seeker, stay with me – stay with me, we’ve got so much to talk about,” Varric smiles, holding her hand tightly. “I mean, it’s not every day the mighty Seeker Pentaghast calls herself a fool – I haven’t even laughed about it yet.”

The ground shakes, and he curls around her protectively. “Sparkler, we gotta get her out of here -”

“I can’t move her, not yet!”

“INCOMING!” yells Bull, and Varric wraps himself around her head as the masonry falls around their ears -

*

He is slow to move, the warm weight of peace soothing after so much time at war. His fingers flex lightly, meeting the soft skin of another.

“Varric?”

Her voice is better than any music he has ever heard. He turns to find her face, one eye cracking open.

“Huh,” he murmurs. “Dwarves _can_ make it to the Maker’s side, then.”

Cassandra reaches out to stroke his cheek, smiling despite the tears in her eyes. “Fool,” she laughs softly. “You are still in the land of the living.”

He smiles. “Colour me surprised.”

Her fingers tease at his hair. “How do you feel?”

“Like I could stand to stay here a while longer. What’d I miss?”

“We won. Wren was waiting for you to wake up before giving her speech – I rather think she wants you to write it for her. Dorian has been by every day, as has Cole -”

Her words spark his memory – _Varric, help her_ – and he struggles to sit up. “Shit, I forgot you were - you’re okay?”

“I am fine,” she assures him, “thanks to you and Cole and Dorian. No lasting damage.” She cups his chin, lifting his head up.

He leans into her touch. “Seeker -”

“I love you,” she says without hesitation. “I love you, Varric.”

He smiles, watching her own face light up at the sight. “It sounds a lot better coming from you than the kid,” he admits, voice turning a little hoarse. “I mean, I could stand to hear you say you were foolish, too, if you’re willing to reiterate a few things.”

She laughs softly, her hand dropping to entwine with his fingers. “If that is what you wish.”

“I’d rather -” His eyes flick down to her mouth as he swallows. “I’d rather you didn’t say anything right now, Seeker.”

She slides a little closer, fingers tightening around his. “Oh?”

“Well, come on. I didn’t survive all that just for a _conversation_ ,” he teases, his voice wavering only slightly.

“What would you ask of me, then?” 

The smile fades from his face, his free hand reaching to trail a light thumb over her lips. “Cassandra…” His eyes meet hers again. “I…”

She licks her lips, leaning in. “Kiss me,” she whispers. “ _Please_.”

He cups her jaw, pulling her in to press a soft kiss to her lips. Warmth blooms from her, suffusing through him like electricity across his skin. Pulling back, he stares up at her in wonder. “Wow,” he croaks. “I, ah… are you sure -”

She wraps her arms around his neck, mouth clashing against his with a soft moan as she straddles him. His hands fly to her waist, pulling her body flush against his as her hips rock against him, his own groans feeding into her passion. He could lose himself in her and not regret a single moment – they had both been fools for denying themselves such joy.

Eventually, she pulls away. Her forehead resting against his, she smiles as he catches his breath. “Better than a conversation?” she offers.

He grins up at her. “Kiss me again and find out,” he murmurs, craning his neck to meet her lips once more.


End file.
